Our first joint fic
by Cryo and Doomy
Summary: Sorry it's so sketchy now; we kinda rushed it. We'll make it better soon!


"I cannot believe the nerve that Ronnie has," Doomy spoke. 

"Yeah," Cryo responded, "he's going down, but, ooooo shit!" 

"whats wrong?" 

"sigh" cryo said, some how looking depresed even though he 

was wearing a metal helmet, "yousee, im cool, cold even, but 

im a GOOD guy, this armor wasn't programmed to to allow evil 

tendanceys." 

DoomRater looked at cryo like link looks at princess ruto. 

Totaly baffled. 

"I don't get it." 

*want me to explain* 

"Um, who are you?" 

*im caley, one of the authors of this fic* 

"Oh, then please explai. Why can't he do anything mean?" 

* -_-() ok this is kida hard to explain but ill TRY 

its like this, cryo a pooka, a being with no self that can take the form and sould of spiritual beings... BUT,and like lisa menelie, this is a very BIG butt, he does have a "self" this is uncommon for a pooka, this means he can choose who he wants to inhabit him. 

Thus he built the patheons. 

these were robitic suits of armor of wich he bound part of his soul personality with that of other magical deamons, the result was a spirt that was unique but never conflicting intentions with him by donning these suits of armor he BECOMES them and loses his self 

so to answer you question, its becuase he put none of the malice part of his soul into the CryoBlade armor* 

Doomy thought for a moment. "Then create a soul-like whatever with evil in it!" 

Cryo resonded with, "I can't, because I am CryoBlade. Only Curt can bind a soul to armors. Besides, it's already done with Brasin." 

Doomy slapped his head, "D'oh!" Then a puzzled look came over him. "Who's Curt?" 

"Curt is... how can I explain it from my point of view? I am Curt, but he is not me. I am part of him as I am part of his soul, as Caley explained. Curt is the pooka, and I am just part of his soul. Due to this, I have a huge iferiority complex." 

"Whatever that means," Doomy shook his head. 

"Good," Cryo sighed, "cause I don't wanna explain it." 

CryoBlade began to take off his helmet as a blue-purpleish light eminated from his neck. He screamed out. "Ah, shit, I hate this part!" 

He revealed Curt; a dimpled cheeked, stout faced, brown haired, hazel-eyed geek. 

"You look like of those hacker dudes," Doomy commented. 

"I tried hacking once, but it was kinda boring. Too easy. And you only break into the Pentagon so many times before you get the urge to fire a nuclear missle, and that turns you off from the whole idea." 

After a pause, Curt went deep into thought. "Aren't we supposed to get back that Ron dude?" 

"Yeah, but that has to wait." 

"Why?" Curt asked. 

"Cause I don't have permission from Jigglypuff yet." 

"Come on," Curt nagged, "let's just plan out what happens and then ask later." 

"Um... Caley?" 

*what?* 

"Don't we need permission first?" 

*why? it's just a text file! we'll delete it later if she doesn't agree* 

"He, you imbecile." 

*he what?* 

"Forget it. Let's just get this thing over with. you got my stuff?" 

*shut up about Shadow Man! just because you got it for fifteen bucks doesn't give you the rights to quote it 24/7!* 

"Ah, don't go worrying your hairy head about it. It's only the worst video game on the planet..." 

*-_-() aye yougot thatright and if youcan't beat it you canalwas come backhere and kcik my butt from here to hades* 

"Yes! It finally caught on!" 

*don't make me erase you* 

"I'm an author too!" 

* yeahbut you were writtin by some one else in the first place!* (knocks **name with held** up-side the head) 

Doomy just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, so I really got to get this guy before he plagues the world with more of his 'Comments', I understand that. But where do I find him?" 

**oh my goodness i can't belive i just quoted him again!!** 

"DIE!" doomy yelled at **Name W. held** with the rage of a thousand iorn knuckles 

*CAN WE JUST DROPALL OF THIS??!?!* 

Curt looked at *caley* hey! "Im in this story too mind giving me some lines?!" 

*actualy story progresson was doom's job, im just here to make my debuet to fanfiction.net* 

"Fine. Go play your Rush 'N' Attack game, and I'll take care of that guy." DoomRater opened a portal (thanks to his character's "cooperation") and Curt followed him. 

On the other side, they found Jigglypuff and Ronnie battling it out. 

"5 bucks on juggly puff" curt jested 

"i'll take your bet and riase you 3!" 

"it was a joke" 

"oh" 

both of them turned to look at the two battling 

jigglypuff used POUND, ron used DARK NETWORK, jiggly puff transformed back into pupurin 

"im gonna get you for this caley!!!" 

*heh he heh* 

DoomRater gave pupurin a hug and a moon stone makeing him feel loved and he turned back into jigglypuff 

*the pen is mighter then the sword, but a key bord is mighter than the pentigons missle defence ;P* 

"could you NOT interupt for 10 seconds?" 

*not shure never tried ^_^* 

they battled it out and thunder streaked across the sky, the blue auroa lit up the sky everytime the two oponents clashes 

"wasn'ti supposedto help one of them?" curt asked bordly 

*yeah i think so but **name w. held** is still asleep so im useing his keybord 

"i hate you" 

another bolt of lightong flash and it stuck the arena, emerging from thebright white fire came, Apocalypse 

"yawn, and i was haveing such a nice dream too" he said begrudgingly "WHAT!?, another FANFIC! ohhh i hate my life" 

Apocalypse drew a sword 

jigglypuff heldhis breath then gasped, "thats a biiiiiiig sword" 

but by then ron had already tackled big-A and was punching him on the ground 

Apocalypse tossed him asidelike so many fllies 

jigglypuff then took his turn by kicking him in the groin 

Apocalypse laughed and said, "Shurely you don't actualy THINK you can beat me?" 

then he proceeded to strike the ground with his sword and the ground shook knoking them to there kneese 

"ten bucks on Apocalypse" 

"your on" 

curt wen't over to his "big-bag-o'-armor" 

"lets see, cool and nice, or hot and malice, what else i got, WHAT! ohh i KNEW i should never have let dommy pack" 

"and now, YOUR FINISHED!"apocolypse then banished both jigglypuff and ron to... 

A dungeon. 

"Great, now what do we do?" Ronnie sighed. 

"Maybe we could work together," Jigglypuff suggested. 

"I'd rather die in hell," Ronnie groaned. 

A bloody mouthed man with some thin sword spoke, "perhaps I can help you." 

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked. 

"My name is Leigon, for we are many." 

*smacks **name w. held** on the head with rubber mallet* *if you quote shadow man one more time youll be a LOT fewer -_-* 

**Um, he's a fake Leigon. you think I'd actually let Satan host a story?** 

*no right to impersonate him I'm sick of shadow man!* 

**So let me get this straight: if I don't stop quoting Shadow Man, then the whole fan fic's gonna end, am I right?** 

*you got it* 

**(mutters obcenity)** 

Leigon spoke slowly, the blood dripping from his mouth, "I know of a foce that will help you defeat Apocalypse, and perhaps bring about your own Apocalypse." 

"How?" Ron asked. 

"I don't wanna do it!" Jigglypuff whined. 

F.legieon to two dark souls and cast them into jigglypuff and ron 

"ARGH!!!! IM GONNA KILL DIE MIAM ARGH HAHAHAH"ronnie said, nowinsane from the soul 

jigllypuff just smilled 

"now my slaves go and bring back apocalypse the one who cast us here so i can sestroy him" 

ronnie cracked an evil grin 

"what, why isn't jigglypuff affected by the dark soul" 

"becauase," jiggly said with a smirk, "i have the "sing" song playing around in my head, its asleep" 

"NOOOOO" he screamed "HOW EVIL CANYOU GET!" 

jig, aliie puff, jig aaaaaaaa lie puff, jig,, alllie puf jigjiiiiig 

Ronnie and fake Leigon fell asleep from Jigglypuff's signing. 

*ronnie's gangsta's paradise parody was no amish paradise* 

**What's that got to do with the story?** 

*nothing* 

**Um... yeah, that's why we're dissing him in the first place!** 

Jigglypuff got out a marker and painted black on Ronnie's face. 

To be continued... 


End file.
